Mr Magoriums Wiccan Emporium
by Rory the roman
Summary: "Let's go buy a toy store" When Mr Magorium died, strange events started to occur - and when these catch the eyes of the Winchesters, it seems that maybe all is not normal at the toy store. Rated Teen due to mild language.
1. Mr Magorium goes on a permanent vacation

The wonder Emporium was just that. Wonderful.

Children came from all over the world to play in the store, and the owner of the beautiful shop did not mind one bit.

His name was Mr Magorium, and he was more of a child than the children he loved to see. He'd spend all day dancing around the store; flitting from one toy to another and bringing laughter and smiles to all of the faces around him.

There were some who said he was magic.

That every toy and game bought from Mr Magoriums shop would be imbued with a strange sort of power. The sort of power that under any other circumstances, would send shivers down your back. But when it was combined with his charm and the wonders of the store? It was magical.

But something was terribly, terribly wrong.

Chapter 1

_Mr Magorium goes on a permanent vacation_

Molly Mahoney didn't want Mr Magorium to die, but when that crazy old fool has his mind set on something it is impossible to change it. It could equally be argued that Molly wanted the old man to die – he's antics often drove her around the bend.

But no, Molly Mahoney loved Mr Magorium. He was more than a friend and her boss. He was her father … well, grandfather anyway. And the pair had known each other since forever.

It was for this reason that Mahoney gave in to his will that she should have the store. She would keep it for as long as she could, she had vowed. But then, enough was enough. Time to grow up and pursue the career she really wanted. A Pianist.

And now, as she stood by the cash register, she let her fingers dance across the wooden counter top; tapping out a rhythm, the notes of which only she could hear. They rang out in her mind and she allowed them to fill her senses.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Eric, the young boy with the many hats. Mahoney allowed herself to focus on the world around her and the bright colours of her imagination faded to the dull greys of the shop.

"Mahoney?" Eric repeated.

Mahoney looked down at him and smiled. "What's up Eric?"

"You should see this"

Taking a hold of her arm, he turned and led her to the doors of the store. The windows were dull and grimy – which was odd, seeing as they had only been cleaned the other day. They looked as though they hadn't seen water in years, not days.

Eric guided her out of the doors then pointed down at the side walk outside.

"Look"

Mahoney looked and Mahoney saw. She saw the black, vein like patterns that ran from the store, out onto the sidewalk and away into the road. She followed them, tracking their path with her eyes.

"This isn't good" She said softly to Eric, the hat boy merely nodded.

"The store really isn't happy." He said softly "When will it open again? Maybe that will make it happy?"

"Eric.. It isn't going to open again" Mahoney said quietly, turning to look at the young boy.

"But, why not? Mr Magorium gave it to you"

"I know Eric, but Mr Magorium was magic, I'm not"

With that Molly Mahoney went back into the store. She paused on the threshold, looking at the dark and gloomy space before her.

"I'm not magic at all"

_~Mr Magoriums Wiccan Emporium~_

With a groan, Dean Winchester opened his eyes.

He was lying on his front, arms shoved under the pillow. The blanket lay discarded at his feet. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he sat up and swung his legs down over the side of the bed. He ran a hand across his face, ruffling his hair.

A frown rose to his face as he realised what it was that had awoken him. A haunting melody filtered from the radio on the small cabinet that stood beside his bed. The notes filled the grubby motel room, like water they floated around. Seeming to grow, then fade.

Sam must have left the radio on, Dean concluded, switching it off with a quick press of a button. He hauled himself to his feet and stretched – letting out a yawn as he did.

The door of the motel room opened and Sam entered, a bag in his hand and a drink in his other. On seeing Dean, he lifted the bag.

"Breakfast"

"Did you get pie?" Dean replied as he sat himself down at the tiny table that stood before the window. He pulled the plastic carrier bag towards himself and peered inside. After a few moments, he looked up at his brother.

"Dude, where's the pie?"

"They didn't have any. I got you pastry instead" The taller man replied. He rooted through the bag and pulled out a small bag and tossed it to Dean. Dean frowned slightly, opened the bag then aggressively bit into the pastry within.

After a moment, he raised an eyebrow and nodded his head.

"Well, this is ok" He said with his mouthful – the action causing Sam to frown with distaste.

"Bobby called" Sam said, seating himself in the other chair opposite Dean and opening his laptop. "He's found us a case, not too far from here either"

"Alright, what's it about?"

"Mysterious black shadows are seemingly growing on the sidewalks, and get this" He turned his laptop around. "They seem to come from here"

"A Toy store?" Dean said after shoving another bit of the pastry into his mouth.

"Yeah. Mr Magoriums' Wonder Emporium is the name for it" Sam turned the laptop back to himself. "'_Where the toys really do come to life'_"

"Sounds like a fun place. You think this magorium is the problem?"

"No doubt about it, but we have a problem" Sam span the laptop around again to show his brother a news article. "Seems that Mr Magorium passed away last Tuesday – and that was when the shadows started to appear"

"Ok, so maybe his death triggered something?" Dean had put the food down, a subtle sign that showed just how interesting he was finding the case.

"It looks like it" Sam paused and looked up at his brother "The shops are the market now, we could go and check it out?"

"Good plan, Sammy" Dean got to his feet, scooping up the remains of the pastry and eating it, before grinning. "Let's go buy a toy store"


	2. Sam and Dean attempt to buy a toy store

**Authors Note:**

I can't remember whether I mentioned this in the first chapter, but this fanfiction is set around season 2/3.

Chapter 2

_Sam and Dean attempt to buy a toy store._

Dean was good at a lot of things, but pretending to be a business man keen to buy a toy store? That was hard. Sam meanwhile, seemed perfectly relaxed and happy to carry out his role.

The pair arrived at the doors of the store, just as a woman and child bustled out, followed by a rather strained looking selling agent. Dean raised an eyebrow, turning his head to watch their progress down the sidewalk and into a red car.

"Hard time selling" Sam said softly, shrugging slightly. Dean tilted his head slightly and shrugged in response. The taller of the two stepped forward and entered the building.

From the outside, it looked like one of those old Victorian houses, but the inside was a whole different story.

"Dude, this is like some old horror film" Dean said, looking around. The interior of the shop was dark and cold. No light entered through the murky windows which had seemed so clean from the outside. The walls were grey and oddly, so were the toys.

"Why would any kid want to get toys from here?" Sam said. His voice echoed around the large space and he winced inwardly at how loud it sounded.

"It didn't always look like this"

The voice made the two siblings jump. Deans hand moved instinctively to the gun that was tucked into his waist band; then his eyes focused on who it was who had spoken. It was a female, a woman of maybe 22 years old. She had a sad, haunted kind of look in her eyes – one that made Dean wonder what happened to one so young."

"I guess you two are here to buy?" She said softly.

"Yes" Sam said quickly before Dean could get a word in. "We saw the advert in the paper"

"It used to be full of such light, and sounds. And the colour…" She seemed to be lost in her own world for a moment, then her eyes focussed and she looked back at the two. "Mr Magorium always said that this place should stay a toy store, even if we sold it. I must ask what you want to do with it?"

"We want to keep it as it is, miss…"

"Mahoney, Molly Mahoney" Mahoney told them, flashing a small smile.

"Miss Mahoney. We've been looking for the perfect store to set up our own toy store for a long time"

"Yeah, Winchester toys and games" Dean added, spreading his hands slightly. "The perfect place to please your little asshats"

Sam shot him a look at the last sentence. 'What?', Dean mouthed back, a look of innocence upon his face. Sam sighed softly and shook his head.

"What sort of price are we looking at?" He asked quickly before Dean could say anything else.

"This place … it has so much sentimental value …" Mahoney responded. "Make an offer and leave it with the sale guy. He'll sort you out"

Molly seemed somewhat out of it. She was glancing around the building, the sad look upon her face again.

"Do you mind if we have a look around?"

"Sure, go ahead" As quick as she had appeared, Molly Mahoney swept away again. Dean turned his gaze to his brother and once more, quirked an eyebrow. Sam shook his head slightly, then pulled his EMF from his inner jacket pocket.

The pair explored the store using the EMF reader – constantly looking for some kind of clue as to what was going on. One corner of the store was a lot darker than the rest. Dean placed a hand against it, then grimaced and withdrew it again. He wiped his palm against his jacket.

"Gross. It's like cold skin"

Sam touched the wall, frowning at the feeling.

"That's really odd. Do you think it's monster mould or something?"

"You're the clever one" Dean responded, a faint grin on his face. Sam frowned at him and the grin faded. "I mean, could be. We got anything on that sort of thing?"

"Not that I can remember from Dads' journal. We could call Bobby"

"That guy's got enough on his plate already, let old drunks lie I say" Dean said

"Dogs, Dean. Old Dogs … nevermind" Sam stopped what he was saying, realising how futile it was in explaining the saying to his brother – there was little chance he would remember it anyway. He sighed softly and looked around the store, eyes coming to rest on a curious shape above the door of rooms.

"Hey, Dean, Check it out" Sam called to his brother who was wandering around the store absently, the older brother joined the taller one before the door. Sam pointed to the symbol. It was sort of a crescent moon with three tear drops beneath it.

"Now that is odd" Dean said under his breath. "Do you know it?"

"Could be Wiccan" Sam suggested "Or even Enochian. We should probably go and find out"

Dean nodded in agreement. "But first, I need to get me some pie"

Sam sighed softly again. "Fine, we'll get pie"

Like a child, Dean's eyes lit up and he grinned. "Awesome" he announced.


End file.
